The Confession
by Lipire
Summary: Mitsue is about to die, will Gaara tell her he loves her in time? GaaraxOC


The confession

My heart was racing in my chest. It was an ambush. Even before I was assigned this mission I knew something was going to go wrong. I laughed which caused mw to cough up more blood than I already had. I where in a too weak state to do something about it. I couldnt even lift my hand to make the blood stop flowing. Now I were sure I where going to die. Noone would know where I were anyway, because I thought if I took another road it would take less time to do the mission. But now everyone in the team was dead, exept for me of course, and it was only because of my bloodline limit, the ability to control blood. Just when I was about to give up I heard someone who screamed 'MITSUE!'

My sight was very fuzzy. Partly because my eyes was drowned in blood, just like any other part of my body, and then I were dying. But even I could see it was Temari who bent down besides me.

- T...ma..i. I coughed

- Shh, don't talk! I will get you back to Suna! I heard the terror in her voice. I felt safe so I closed my eyes and then everything went black.

bipbipbip

- Hurry! She wil die!

running people

- Don't dare say that again! She's our best ANBU ninja!

panting

- Here, take this!

pain

- She needs a blood transfusion!

And with that last centrance my eyes flew up. My whole body hurt, and I culd remember why clearly. That damned shinobis from Iwagakure. It was an ambush, and they shold be ashamed of themself for calling them men. What a joke. It maked me laugh, or cough, whatever sounded best.

That of course made all the medical nins to react.

- You're awake, Mitsue-san! Some old fart said. Just now I realised I had a tube in my throat so I just nodded a little.

- Temari-sama told Kazekage-sama that she found you outside the village extremely hurt so he is here. You recover incredibly fast, but I suppose that is because of your Kekkei Genkai right? He smiled down at me. He did a sign to one of the nurses and she walked forward to me and took out the tube. Holy crap, I promise that was the worst thing in the world, and I almost died! I thought

- Holy fucking shit! I coughed as my eyes started to tear.

- I know it's not fun but try to lie still. Just rest and meet Kazekage-sama later, okay?

And with that everyone walked out.

Like I was able to rest. Fuck no! So I just laid there and stared at the cealing. After about ten minutes I felt some strenght so I waved my hand and felt the welcoming pumping feeling in my chest. The wonderful feeling of blood running through my veins. I sighed. Finally all my strength was back. I smiled as I jumped down the bed just to notice I was naked. Holy crap. I blushed and hurried to my clothes and dragged them on. Damn perverts.

With all my clothes on and and my precious kata in my hand I opened the door to look out. Nobody was there so I thought it was safe to flee. I snickerd and ran away. 'Hehe, suckers' I thought.

But when I rounded the corner I saw Kazekage-sama standing there, talking with his siblings.

- Damn. I whisperd.

- Peek-a-bo. It was a sound coming from one of Kankuro's puppets, Karasu.

- FUCK IT! I screamed and walked round the corner to meet them.

There I met a lauging Kankuro, a cold as ever Gaara and a worried Temari.

- Are you okay Mitsue? She asked.

- Yeah, I recover very fast. I said and smiled. - As long as I have my blood nothing's gonna happen.

Then I rememberd something. I bowed to Gaara.

- I'm sorry, I failed the mission, it was an ambush. I apologized and took my ANBU mask on. He did a small nod. Was it just me or diddn't he look unusually pale? He stared at me. Just standing there to look. Hallalujah I had my mask on because I was blushing like hell. And Temari was smiling! Pfft....

I've liked Gaara since we were Genins. I've neverd seen any intrest from him so I kind of stopped. Of couse I didn't stop loving him, but I stopped showing it. And of course Temari knew that, we were like sisters, best friends. So now I just decided to bow again and walked away.

It was night and I couldn't sleep. I had my strength but that didn't mean I wasn't in pain. The medic nins had searched for me, but after all I'm as healed as possible so they let me be at home. My room was warm so I decided to take some air, If I could, that is.

'One point to the incredible ANBU ninja Mitsue Ukita! I'm outside!' I thought and laughed at myself. I sure was wierd. After I've walked some tima around in Suna I found something on a roof top. When I walked closer I saw it was Gaara.

- Are you supposed to walk around? He said. I didn't think he saw me.

- I couldn't sleep. I can endure the pain. I laughed shyly. He just nodded and kept staring at the giant moon.

- Mind if I sit with you? I asked. As an answer he nodded again. Not very talkactive..

But I climbed up and sat beside him. I didn't really know what to say.

- Mitsue.... He suddenly said. I lokked at him. Was I imagine things or did he really blush a little?

He raised a hand and let it rest in my cheek, staring into my eyes.

- ..... I....think I... love... you. He whispered and leaned forward to let his lips touch mine.

- I really love you to. I whispered back and leaned forward to fully met his lips.


End file.
